The present invention relates to infant care products and, more particularly, to teething devices.
Currently in the art, parents of infants and small children are provided with a wide variety of teething devices, which facilitate the soothing of the child's gums when its teeth begin to emerge. There are also a variety of pacifiers available for parents to choose from. The pacifiers are also intended to sooth the child when they become restless or irritable.
These devices can be difficult for a parent to locate and may be easily lost, particularly where the child may drop them or spit them out when the parent is not observing the child. Similarly, their relatively small size permits them to become lost under furniture, in seat cushions, bedding, and the like.
Moreover, these items typically are discrete devices and are not usually combined. Accordingly, a parent or caregiver is required to track the location of these separate, readily losable items. When a child has an urge for either item, their level of distress and crying may be exacerbated if the parent or caregiver is unable to quickly locate the items.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved teether and pacifier configuration that avoids the loss or temporary misplacement of these items.